halofandomcom-20200222-history
Pulse beam
Pulse Beams are a form of Weaponry used by Enforcers, created by the Forerunners. Overview Use Their original purpose was to combat the Flood by vaporizing the bodies to prevent reanimation. Due to the sheer amount fired at once, and due to the sharpness of the projectiles, the projectiles easily penetrate flesh and most armor. This weaponry was designed to combat the Flood, so the ability to penetrate a flood combat form with multiple projectiles is an effective form of combat. Since they have high energy power, they are also useful for combating Spartans and Elites. However, like other attached weapons, they can be blown off to render the Enforcer harmless. The word "beam" is defined as being parallel, projectile-like lines of light or heat. The Pulse Beam fires red projectiles of heated substance into the flesh of a potential threat. The needles cool almost instantly, forming crystal-like needles, and then shatter after penetrating the flesh. As the Enforcer fires, the weapon makes a pulsating sound, probably caused by firing multiple heated projectiles at a fast pace. This justifies the name of "Pulse Beams" currently given to them, as they are a pulsating beam of sorts. Projectiles The projectiles fired from the weapon are red, rapidly-firing projectiles, similar in appearance to that of the Needler, except with subtle differences, and do not have the homing or explosive abilities that the Needler has. Also, they seem to have diamond blob-shape and fast projectiles, similar to the plasma-based Covenant weaponry. Once the projectiles have made contact with an enemy, they "shatter" in a few seconds, just like needler rounds. However, pulse beams do not create the same explosion as needler rounds do when stuck with 7 or more. It can be assumed that the Pulse Beam is a heated weapon, as with all other Forerunner weaponry. This is because heated weapons are the most effective against Flood forms, as they burn any usable body or Flood form so that the parasite cannot use it. Also, as seen in Halo 3, in the end cutscene of The Storm, 343 Guilty Spark's weapon is shown as being heated too. This suggests that most, if not all Forerunner weaponry is heated, so it is acceptable to assume Pulse Beams are too, though merely an assumption. Halo 2: The Official Strategy Guide On page 119 of the Halo 2 Strategy Guide, the following description of the Enforcer weaponry can be found: Note: The guide has a typing error. "Sentinel Major" should have been "Sentinel Enforcer". As the description suggest, whilst the weapon can be deadly, it is generally weak if appropriately avoided. Individual projectiles are of little consequence, but the player should avoid being hit by multiple projectlies, as they easily bring down shields. Gameplay When fired, waves of red projectiles are fired towards the Enforcer's enemies. These are difficult to dodge, but can be easily avoided if there is suitable cover, or if the player keeps up a constant pace. The weapon is used only against infantry, as it would be generally ineffective against most, if not all vehicles, as the driver or pilot is generally well defended or hidden from direct view. Therefore the Enforcer uses it's mortar-like weapon to combat vehicles. The weapon can easily defeat weak, unshielded units, such as Grunts, and even Jackals can have trouble using their shield effectively. When used consistently, the weapon can keep an unshielded or wounded enemy pinned down for a considerable amount of time, and can be very distracting when trying to defeat the Enforcer. Levels encountered ''Note: Enforcers were only featured in Halo 2.'' *Sacred Icon *Quarantine Zone Trivia *When fired, a rapid, pulsating beating sound can be heard, though to hear it requires the player to pay close attention during gameplay. *The weapon can be blown off the Enforcer. *The Pulse Beam has many other nicknames amongst players, such as Enforcer Needler and Heavy Needler; however the latter is another type of Covenant weapon, completely different from the Pulse Beam. Related links *Forerunner *Enforcer *Sentinel *Installation 05 Category:Weapons Category:The Forerunner